Une blague, un peu différente de d'habitude
by Claranard
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Chuck aime faire des blagues. Seulement le soir où il veut montrer l'incontournable blague de la salle de bain à Teresa, elle se révélera légèrement différente de d'habitude.
Bonjour à tous/toutes!

Donc voilà j'étais en vacance, et en général quand je suis en vacance j'ai toujours des idées bizarres!

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner (mais on peut toujours essayer de négocier d'introduire cette scène dans le livre! Quoi? Comment ça c'est pas possible?)

* * *

Cette journée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal au Bloc. Minho et Thomas étaient partis, comme à leur habitude, explorer le Labyinthe, Newt avait laissé Teresa avec Clint et Jeff pour lui faire découvrir le rôle de medjack, tous les autres blocards avaient correctement effectués leurs tâches et Gally avait enfin décidé de laisser Thomas tranquille. Bref, pour une fois Alby n'avait pas à gérer plusieurs problèmes.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Thomas, Teresa et Chuck sortaient de la cuisine après avoir terminé leur dîné -de succulentes crêpes préparés par Poêle-à-frire-. La jeune femme s'étira en baillant, avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons :

_ Je suis crevée, j'vais me coucher.

_ Ok, bonne nuit, fit Thomas qui lui ne semblait pas encore fatigué.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, le plus jeune lui attrapa le bras.

_ Attends ! Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi pour que je te montre un truc !

La brune fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de comprendre où voulait en venir le petit garçon. Il lui avait effectivement parlé d'une blague qu'il devait absolument lui montrer. Le voyant faire la moue, elle ne put résister.

_ Bon d'accord, mais fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long.

Le plus jeune blocard sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça. Il prit le bras de Teresa et l'entraîna avec lui, Thomas sur leurs talons. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des douches.

_ Laisse tomber Chuck, y'a plus personne à cette heure-ci, fit remarquer le brun, en comprenant ce que son ami voulait faire.

_ Il y a toujours quelqu'un à cet heure-ci ! Le contredit-il. Certains préfèrent attendre qu'il n'y ait plus personne aux douches pour y aller tranquillement.

Le brun haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas plus. Chuck grimpa discrètement sur une caisse en bois. Il s'accroupit pour que personne ne puisse le voir de l'intérieur, puis il leva la main et frappa doucement au carreau.

Teresa fronçait les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas trop compris en quoi cela était drôle, mais elle ne dit rien pour ne pas froisser le plus jeune blocard. Il se tourna vers elle, lui disant silencieusement de bien regarder la suite, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il toqua une deuxième fois. Deux ombres vinrent masquer la lumière, puis l'une releva la fenêtre à la guillotine. Thomas et Teresa se plaquèrent contre la maison.

_ Qui est là ? Cria une voix rempli de colère.

Thomas plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Teresa : c'était Newt.

Tout à coup, Chuck se dressa devant l'ouverture comme un diable hors de sa boîte en criant à pleins poumons. Un grand fracas à l'intérieur indiqua que son stratagème avait fonctionné. Newt, à qui visiblement la blague n'avait pas plu, hurla :

_Chuck ! J'te jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois je...

Le concerné s'enfuit aussitôt, suivit de Thomas et de Teresa, riant silencieusement. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, la voix de l'autre ombre se fit entendre :

_ Laisse tomber Newt, ce tocard est sûrement déjà parti la queue entre les jambes !

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Thomas et Teresa ayant vraiment du mal à contrôler leur fou rire : la voix -et ce genre d'expression- était celle de Minho.

Ce fut la curiosité, sans aucun doute, qui les poussa à rebrousser leur chemin, et à se plaquer contre le mur afin d'observer les deux matons. Ils ne voyaient pas très bien, mais juste assez pour distinguer qu'aucun des deux n'avaient prit la peine d'enrouler une serviette autour de leur taille.

_ C'est moi où ils sont sortis de la même cabine ? Chuchota Teresa en pointant la seule cabine de douche ouverte.

_ Mais non, Newt a sûrement fermé la porte de la cabine qu'il occupait ! Répondit Thomas.

Cependant, le brun faillit s'écrouler au sol lorsque l'asiatique posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

_ T'en es sûr ? Demanda Teresa en ricanant discrètement.

_ Allez me dit pas que c'est ça qui va t'arrêter ? Susurra le maton des coureurs au second du Bloc.

_ Arrête ! Fit Newt, gêné. Et s'il était toujours là ?! Continua-t-il, tentant de se dégager.

_ Et bien il n'a qu'à s'en aller. Répondit Minho en le plaquant doucement contre le mur

Thomas était proche du malaise, tandis que Teresa avait soigneusement placé ses mains devant les yeux de l'enfant innocent présent.

_ Pourquoi je peux pas voir ? Se plaignit-il.

_ Pour conserver ton innocence, répliqua la seule fille du Bloc. T'es trop jeune pour voir ça.

Elle se tourna vers Thomas qui clignait des yeux, encore en état de choc. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

_ Ils cachent bien leur jeu. Dit-elle finalement, en souriant.

_ Ils sont tarés de faire ça là ?! N'importe qui peut entrer et les surprendre !

_ C'est justement ça qui est excitant. Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

_ De quoi qu'y est excitant ? Demanda le plus jeune, en gigotant pour se détacher de l'emprise de la brune.

_ Rien ! Répondit Thomas.

_ J'y crois pas, ils se protègent pas ! S'offusqua Teresa, comme si c'était le truc le plus choquant dans cette histoire.

_ Teresa ! Fit le brun, plus que gêné.

_ Bah quoi ? Je me soucie de la santé de tes amis ! Se défendit-elle.

_ On devrait les laisser...Proposa-t-il, rouge.

_ Ouais, t'as raison. Constata finalement la jeune femme.

Thomas prit les épaules de Chuck pour le tourner dans la direction opposé des deux hommes visiblement occupés, et ils repartirent loin de la salle de bain.

.

Alors que Minho était occupé à embrasser le cou de son amant, il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer. Il se retourna brusquement, et trouva un préservatif par terre.

.

_ Putain, t'as fait _quoi_ Teresa ?! S'exclama Thomas.

_ J'ai simplement empêché la transmission d'IST entre tes deux amis, enfin s'ils le remarquent ! T'imagine pas le nombre de merdes qu'ils peuvent chopper !

_ C'est quoi des IST ? Demanda Chuck, qui n'avait pas tout compris.

Thomas passa sa main sur son front, exaspéré.

.

Ce soir-là, Alby ne comprit pas pourquoi Teresa était dans un fou rire incontrôlable, pourquoi Thomas était complètement gêné et rouge de honte, pourquoi Newt était énervé comme jamais et pourquoi Minho semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi paumé que Chuck dans cette histoire ?

* * *

Pauvre Alby, s'il savait!

Pour la scène de la blague de Chuck, je l'ai directement repris du livre, car à vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de comment la décrire sinon. Donc du coup^si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu, c'est normal, c'est juste que c'est Minho et Newt à la place de Gally ! (mais bon c'est juste cette partie que j'ai repris! Vous vous doutez bien que le reste ne sors pas du roman!)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé -ou non, tout avis est à prendre-, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Et comme le dit si bien Teresa : Protégez-vous !


End file.
